EIG/A
English-Interlingua Glossary: ( A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z ) ---- A = (letter - ) littera a (indefinite article) un; (per) per; (a dollar a dozen) un dollar per dozena aback = (taken - ) surprendite, stupefacte, attonite, abandon = (without care) abandono; (leave behind) abandonar abandoned = abandonate; (deserted) *desertate; (reprobate) sin morales abandonment = abandono, abandonamento abase = abassar abasement = abassamento abashed = disconcertate abate = (reduce) minuer, reducer; (subside) remitter, subsider abatement = diminution abbey = abbatia abbreviate = (shorten) abbreviar abbreviated = (shortened) abbreviate abbreviated-addressing = *adresation abbreviate abbreviation = abbreviation abdicate = (give up) abdicar abdication = (to give up) abdication abdomen = abdomine abdominal = abdominal abduct = (kidnap) abducer, raper abduction = abduction aberrant = (abnormal) anormal aberration = aberration abet = appoiar, adjutar, esser complice abettor = appoiator, adjutator abeyance = suspension; (in - ) pendente abhor = (hate) abhorrer; (detest) detestar abhorrence = abhorrimento abhorrent = abhorribile; (detestable) detestabile abide = tolerar; demorar ( - by a law) observar; ( - an opinion) mantener abiding = (faithful) fidel; (law - ) observante le lege ability = capacitate, habilitate abject = (miserable) abjecte abjure = (renounce) abjurar, renunciar ablative = ablative; ablative ablaze = (on fire) in flammas; (glittering) resplendente able = capace, habile; (be - ) poter able-bodied = robuste ablution = (wash the body) *ablution ably = habilemente abnegation = (giving up rights) *abnegation abnormal = anormal abnormally = *anormalmente abnormality = anormalitate aboard = a bordo (de) abode = (=house) casa, domicilio abolish = abolir abolition = abolition, *dissolution abominable = abominabile abominably = abominabilemente abominate = abominar abomination = abomination aborigine = aborigine abort = abortar abortion = aborto abortive = abortive abound = abundar abounding = abundante about = approximativemente, circa; (around) circa; (concerning) de, in re, super about-face = reverso de direction reversar direction about-town = *urban, *cosmopolitan above = in alto; super above-all = super toto above-board = sin deception, apertemente abracadabra = (magical incantation) abracadabra, incantation magic abrade = (wear away) *abrader abrasion = abrasion abrasive = (irritating) abrasive abreast = in fila (duple, triple) abreast-of-the-times = al currente del cosas abridge = abbreviar abridgement = summario abroad = al estraniero, al extero abrogate = (cancel) *abrogar abrupt = abrupte, brusc abscess = abscesso abscond = (go away and hide) avdiscampar absence = absentia absent = absente absent-oneself = absentar se absent-without-leave = *absente sin permisso absent-minded = distracte absent-mindedness = distraction absentee = absentista absolute = absolute absolution = absolution absolve = (acquit) absolver absorb = (liquid) absorber; (knowledge) assimilar absorbent = absorbente absorption = absorption abstain = abstiner se abstemious = (temperate) *abstemie abstention = abstention abstinence = abstinentia abstract = abstracte; summario; abstraher abstraction = abstraction absurd = absurde absurdity = absurditate abundance = abundantia abundant = abundante abuse = (misuse) abuso, misuso; (insult) invectiva; (insult) injuriar; (misuse) abusar de, misusar abusive = (misusing) abusive; (insulting) injuriose abysmal = abysmal abysmally = *abysmalmente abyss = abysso academic = academic academy = academia acappella = (singing without music) *acappella accelerate = accelerar (se) acceleration = acceleration accelerator = accelerator accent = accento; accentuar accentuate = accentuar accept = acceptar acceptable = acceptabile acceptance = acceptation access = accesso access-arm = *brac(h)io de accesso access-time = *tempore de accesso access-type = typo de accesso accessible = (people) abbordabile; (places) accessibile accessory = accessori; (object) accessorio; (person) complice accident = accidente accidental = accidental, fortuite; accidental accidentally = *accidentalmente acclaim = acclamar acclamation = acclamation acclimatize acclimatar (se) accommodate = (adapt) accommodar; (adjust) adjustar; (lodge) albergar, *allogiar accommodation = (adapting) accommodation; (adjusting) adjustamento; (lodgings) albergo, *allogiamento accompaniment = accompaniamento accompany = accompaniar accomplice = complice accomplish = complir accomplished = experte accomplishment = (achievement) complimento; (gift) talento accord = accordo; (of one's own -) spontaneemente; accordar (se) according = accordante according-to = secundo, conforme a accordingly = in consequentia accordion = accordion account = (all senses) conto; (on - of) a causa de account-for = dar conto de accountability = responsabilitate accountable = responsabile accountancy = contabilitate accountant = contabile accouter = (equip) equipar accredit = accreditar accreditation = accreditation accumulate = accumular (se) accumulation = accumulation accuracy = exactitude, precision accurate = exacte, precise accusation = accusation accusative = accusativo accuse = accusar accused = accusato accustom = accostumar, habituar ace = asse acephalous = (headless) sin capite acerbity = (bitterness in taste) acerbitate ache = dolor; doler aches = (my head - ) le capite me dole achieve = complir achievement = complimento acid = acide; acido acidic = acide, *acidic acidification = acidification acidify = acidificar acidosis = *acidosis, *acidose acid-precipitation = precipitation de aciditate acid-rain = pluvia acide ( - acidic) acid-test = test de acido acknowledge = admitter, recognoscer acknowledgement = admission, recognoscentia acne = *acne acolyte = *acolyto aconite = aconito acorn = glande acoustic = acustic acousticly = *acusticamente acoustics = acustica acquaint = informar acquaintance = cognoscentia acquainted with = (be - ) cognoscer, esser al currente de acquiesce = (agree without enthusiasm) acquiescer acquiescent = acquiescente acquire = acquirer acquisition = acquisition acquit = (free from obligation) absolver, disculpar acquittal = absolution acre = acre acrid = (bitter) *acride, acerbe acrimonious = acrimoniose acrimony = (bitterness in argument) *acrimonio acrobat = acrobata acrobatic = acrobatic acrobaticly = *acrobaticamente acrobatics = acrobatia acronym = *acromymo acrophobia = acrophobia acropolis = *acrophobia across = trans act = acto; (do) ager; (theater) jocar; representar; (in the - ) in flagrante delicto actinia = (sea anemone) *actinia act-of-god = caso fortuite act-of-parliament = acto del parlamento, lege, statuto acting = *interimari; joco actinium = (Ac) *actinium, *actinio action = action activate = activar active = active activist = *activista activity = activitate actor = actor actress = actrice actual = actual, real actually = *actualmente actuate = (put into motion) actuar acuity = *acuitate acumen = (keenness) *acumine acute = acute ad = (advertising) annuncio adage = proverbio adagio = *adagio, lentemente adamant = (unyielding) *adamante, intransigente adam's-apple = pomo de adam adapt = adaptar (se) adaptability = adaptabilitate adaptable = adaptabile adaptation = adaptation adapter = (-tor) adaptator add = adder adder = (viper) vipera; (computers) *additionator, *additor, *summator addict = (of drugs) *narcomano; (enthusiast) enthusiasta addiction = (to drugs) *narcomania; (enthusiasm) enthusiasmo adding-machine = calculator addition = addition, supplemento; (in - ) in plus; (in - to) preter additional = additional additionally = *additionalmente addle = (confuse) confuse addled = putride address = (on letter) adresse; (speech) discurso; adresse, *direction; (a letteror person) adressar; (speak to) abbordar addressee = destinatario add-to = annexar add-up = additionar, summar adept = (skillful) experte; adepto, experto adequate = adequate, sufficiente adhere = adherer adherent = adherente adhesion = adhesion adhesive = adhesive adhesive-plaster = sparadrapo adipose = (fatty) *adipose adjacent = adjacente adjective = adjectivo adjourn = ajornar adjournment = ajornamento adjudicate = (judge a dispute) adjudicar adjudicated = adjudicate adjudication = adjudication adjudicator = adjudicator adjuration = (solemn command) *adjuration adjust = adjustar adjustable = adjustabile adjustment = (settlement) adjustamento adlib = ad lib; (improvise) improvisar administer = administrar, gerer administration = administration, gestion administrative = administrative administrator = administrator admirable = admirabile admiral = admiral admiralty = admiralitate admiration = admiration admire = admirar admissible = admissibile admission = (entrance, concession) admission; (acknowledgement) confession admit = (allow in, concede) admitter; (acknowledge) confessar admittance = admission ado = agitation, activitate adolescence = adolescentia adolescent = adolescente adopt = adoptar adoption = adoption adorable = adorabile adore = adorar adorer = (masc.) adorator; (fem.) adoratrice adorn = adornar, ornar Adriatic = Adriatico, Mar Adriatic adrift = flottante al deriva adroit = (skillful) adepte, experte, habile adulate = (praise highly) *adular adult = adulte; adulto adulterate = adulterar adulteration = adulteration adultery = adulterio advance = avantiamento, progresso; (go ahead) avantiar, progreder; (money) anticipar advance-payment = pagamento anticipate advancement = avantiamento advantage = (having superiority) avantage advantageous = avantagiose advent = advento adventure = aventura; aventurar (se) adventurous = aventurose adverb = adverbio adverse = adverse adversity = adversitate advertise = annunciar advertisement = annuncio, reclamo advertising = publicitate advice = aviso, consilio advisable = consiliabile, judiciose advise = avisar, consiliar advised = avisate; (ill - ) incaute; (well - ) judiciose, sage advocate = advocato; favorar, recommendar aegean = egee; mar egee aerate = aerar aerial = aeree; antenna aerodrome = aerodromo aeroplane = airplane aeroplano, avion aerosol = (mist) *aerosol; (spray canister) *atomisator aesthetic = esthetic aestheticly = *estheticamente aesthetics = esthetica afar = de longe, a un distantia affability = affabilitate affable = (friendly) affabile affair = affaire affect = (have an affect on) afficer, impressionar; (pretend) affectar; (concern) concernar affectation = affectation, preciositate affected = affectate affection = affecto affectionate = affectionate affiliate = affiliar (se) affiliation = affiliation affinity = (of similar structure) affinitate affirm = (confirm it is true) affirmar affirmation = affirmation affirmative = affirmative affix = affixo; affixar afflict = affliger affliction = affliction affluence = affluentia affluent = affluente afford = (give) dar; (we cannot - ) nos non pote tolerar le expensa de affray = (brawl) *rixa affront = (insult) affronto; affrontar affusion = affusion afghan = *afghan; *afghano Afghanistan = *Afghanistan afield = (astray) disviate; (far - ) multo lontan afloat = flottante, in barca aflutter = nervosemente excitate afoot = in motion aforementioned = lo mentionate previemente aforesaid = precitate, lo citate previemente afraid = apprehensive, pavorose; be timer, haber timor afresh = de nove Africa = Africa african = african; africano after = postea; post que; post, pois after-all = post toto after-birth = placenta after-burner = becco de *post-ignition after-care = *cura de convalescentia after-effect = repercussion, consequentia after-glow = *brillantia restante after-image = *imagine restante after-life = vita post-morte after-noon = postmeridie after-thought = reflexion posterior after-wards = postea, depost, post, depois, pois again = de nove, de novo again-and-again = repetitemente against = contra agape = (love) *agape, amor christian agar = agar, gellatina de alga agaric = agaric, agarico agave = agave age = (years) etate; (oldness) vetulessa, vetustate; (period) epocha; inveterar aged = vetule agency = agentia agenda = ordine del die agent = agente agglomerate = (gather into a mass) *agglomerar aggrandize = (make bigger) *aggrandisar, augmentar aggravate = (infuriate) exasperar; (worsen) aggravar aggravating = (making worse) aggravante; (annoying) exasperante aggravation = (making worse) aggravation; (annoyance) exasperation aggregate = collective, total; aggregato, total; aggregar (se) aggression = aggression aggressive = aggressive aggressor = aggressor aggrieve = offender aghast = horrificate agile = (nimble) agile agility = agilitate agitate = (stir up) agitar agitation = agitation agitator = agitator agnate = (on father's side) *de parte del patre agnostic = agnostic; agnostico agnosticism = (can't know for sure) *agnosticismo ago = retro, passate; (a year - ) ante un anno; (long - ) pridem agog = (excited) excitate agonize = (anguishing, suffering) agonisar agonizing = atroce, *agonisante agony = (anguish) agonia, angustia agoraphobia = (fear of open places) *agoraphobia agoraphobic = *agoraphobic agree = (concur) consentir, esser de accordo; concordar agreeable = agradabile agreement = (concurrence) accordo; (pact) convention agricultural = agricole agriculture = agricultura aground = arenate; (run - ) arenar (se) ah = ah, *ei, *eia, *heia aha = *aha, *heia ahead = ante, avante ahem = *ehem aid = adjuta, auxilio, succurso, subvention; adjutar, adjuvar, auxiliar, succurrer ail = doler, penar aileron = *aleron ailment = maladia, morbo aim = (object) fin, proposito, scopo; (milit.) mira; (blow) diriger; (gun or telescope) punctar; (intend) intender (de), aspirar (a) aim-at = (target) mirar a, visar a aimless = sin proposito ain't = (milit.) (isn't) no es, non es air = aere; aerar; (in the open) al aere libere air-pressure = pression atmospheric airborne = portate per le aere air-conditioning = climatisation aircraft = aeronave(s), avion(es) aircraft-carrier = *porta-aviones airfield = aerodromo, campo de aviation airforce = armea aeree, *fortia aeree air-hostess = stewardessa airing = ventilation, aeration airline = linea aeree airmail = posta aeree; (by - ) via aeree, per avion airman = aviator, aeronauta airplane = aeroplane, avion; (by - ) per aeroplane, per avion, via aeree airport = aeroporto air-raid = incursion aeree airship = aeroplane, avion, nave aeree airsickness = mal de aviatores airtight = hermetic, impermeabile al aere aisle = nave lateral, passage ajar = semiaperte alacrity = (quickness) *alacritate alarm = alarma, al(l)erta; alarmar alarm-clock = eveliator alarming = alarmante alas = guai Alaska = *Alaska; (State of - ) *le Stato de Alaska Albania = *Albania albeit = benque Alberta = (Canada) Alberta album = album albumen = (egg-white) albumine albumin = (complex protein) *albumina alburnum = (sapwood) alburno alcohol = alcohol alcoholic = alcoholic; alcoholico alcoholism = alcoholismo alcove = alcova alderman = *legislator urban ale = bira; (brown - ) bira obscur; (pale - ) bira clar aleatoric = (random) *aleatori aleatory = (random) *aleatori alembic = alembic alert = a(l)lerte, vigilante; a(l)lerta; a(l)lertar alertness = vigilantia alexandrian = *alexandrine, hellenistic alga = alga algae = algas algebra = algebra algebraic = algebraic Algeria = Algeria algerian = algerian; algeriano algol = lingua de programmation algol algonquian = algonquian (amerindian) algonquiano algorithm = *algorithmo algorithmic = algorithmic alias = alias; pseudonymo alibi = un alibi alien = (different) alien; (foreign) estranie; estraniero alienate = (force a separation) alienar, estraniar alienation = alienation alight = in flammas, illuminate; descender; (set - ) accender, incender align = alinear alignment = alineamento alike = simile, similar; equalmente, del mesme maniera alimental = (nourishing) *alimental alimony = alimentos (post-marital) alive = vive, vivente; (be - ) viver, spirar; (make - ) vivificar, animar, reanimar alive-and-well = san e salve alkali = alcali all = omne, tote; completemente; (everybody) omnes, totes; (everything) toto; (at - ) del toto allah = (arabic) God allay = (calming) sedar all-clear = toto ben, toto clar allegation = (assertion without proof) allegation allege = (affirm) allegar; (use as an excuse) pretextar alleged = pretense allegiance = (loyalty) deber de fidelitate allegory = (hidden meaning story) allegoria allergic = allergic allergy = allergia alleviate = (relieve) alleviar alleviation = alleviation alley = allee, vico alliance = alliantia allied = alliate alligator = alligator allocate = (allot) assignar, distribuer allocation = allocation allocator = assignator, allocator allot = assignar, attribuer, distribuer allotment = (apportioning) distribution, repartition; (land) parcella de terreno all-out = con maxime fortia all-over = in tote parte (finished) terminate allow = permitter allowable = admissibile allowance = alimentos allow-for = tener conto de allow-me = permitte me alloy = alligato; alligar all-right = salve, correcte; de accordo allspice = specie, condimento (de *myrto) all-star = *omnistella all-the-better = tanto melio all-the-same = con tote isto all-told = in toto allude = (casually refering) alluder (a) allure = (attract) attraher alluring = attractive allusion = allusion ally = alliato, confederato; (by marriage) apparentar alma-mater = *alma matre almanac = almanac almighty = omnipotente almond = amandola almost = quasi alms = almosna, caritate, eleemosyna; (give - ) facer le caritate aloe = *aloe aloft = in alto, in le aere alone = sol, singule along = preter, secundo; (manage, get - ) arrangiar se; (get - with a person) intender se along-with = insimul a alongside = bordo a bordo; preter, al latere de; aloof = (reserved) multo distante alopecia = calvitia aloud = in alte voce a-lot = multo a-lot-of = multe alphabet = alphabeto alphabetical = alphabetic alphabetically = *alphabeticamente alphanumeric = *alphanumeric alpine = alpin, alpestre Alps = Alpes already = jam alsatian = (dog) can pastoral german also = anque, etiam, de plus altar = altar alter = alterar (se) alteration = alteration altercation = (heated argument) *altercation alternate = alterne, alternate; alternar alternative = alternative; alternativa alternator = *alternator although = ben que altimeter = altimetro altitude = altitude alto = alto altogether = integremente altruism = *altruismo altruistic = (generous, unselfish) *altruistic aluminum = (-ium) (Al) aluminium, *aluminio alumna = (female alumnus) alumna alumni = alumnos alumnus = alumno always = semper, sempre am = (be) (I - ) io es, io esse amalgamate = (combine) amalgamar (se) amalgamation = amalgamation amanuensis = (secretary) *secretari amass = amassar amateur = amateur, dilettante amateurish = dilettantesc amaze = stupefacer amazed = stupefacte amazement = stupefaction amazing = stupende ambassador = ambassator amber = jalne; ambra (jalne) ambergris = ambergris ambidextrous = *ambidextre ambiance = (environment) ambiente ambient = ambiente ambiguity = ambiguitate ambiguous = (unclear) ambigue, equivoc ambition = (aspiration) ambition; (unscrupulous) arrivismo ambitious = ambitiose ambivalence = (conflicting feelings) *ambivalentia amble = *amblo; ir al *amblo ambrosia = ambrosia ambulance = ambulantia ambulant = ambulante ambulatory = (walking-able) ambulatori ambush = imboscada, insidia; insidiar ameliorate = (improving) *ameliorar amen = (Heb., so be it!) amen amenable = (responsive, submissive) tractabile, docile amenable-to = accessibile a amend = emendar amendment = emendamento amends = reparation; (make - ) for reparar amenity = *amenitate amerce = punir con multa amercement = punition con multa america = america; (u.s.a.) statos unite american = (of america) american; americano; ( - citizen) *statounitese American Samoa = *Samoa American americium = *americium, *americio amethyst = amethysto amiable = (agreeable, friendly) amabile amicable = amicabile amid = (-st) in medio de, inter amiss = mal; (come - ) facer mal; (take - ) prender in mal parte ammonia = (gas) ammoniaco; (solution in water) aqua ammoniac ammunition = munition amnesia = amnesia amnesty = (pardon) amnestia amok = *amok among = (-st) inter amoral = amoral amorous = (full of love) amorose amount = amonta, quantitate; amontar (a) ampere = ampere amphibian = amphibie; amphibio amphibious = amphibie ample = ample amplification = amplification amplifier = amplificator amplify = amplificar amputate = amputar amputation = amputation amuse = amusar, diverter amusement = amusamento, divertimento amusing = amusante, divertente an = (indefinite article) un; (per) per, (an apple a day) un pomo pro die anabaptist = *anabaptista anachronism = (out of date) anachronismo anachronistic = anachronistic anagram = anagramma anal = *anal analog = *analogic analog-computer = *computator analogic analog-to-digital-converter = transformator analogic a digital analogous = (comparable) analoge analogy = analogia analysis = analyse analyst = analysta, analysator analyze = analysar anarchist = anarchista anarchy = (disorder) anarchia anatomical = anatomic anatomically = *anatomicamente anatomy = anatomia ancestor = (forebear) ancestre, *antecessor ancestral = ancestral, *antecessori ancestry = *ancestria, *antecedentia anchor = ancora, *anchore; ancorar (se), *anchorar; (weigh - ) disancorar, *disanchorar, levar le ancora anchovy = *anchoa ancillary = *ancillar; adjutor ancient = ancian, antique and = e, et andalusia = *andalusia andalusian = *andalusian; *andalusiano, *andalus andorra = *andorra anecdote = (short story) anecdota anemia = (anae-) anemia anemic = (anae-) anemic anemone = anemone anesthetic = (anae-) anesthetic; anesthetico anesthetist = (anae-) *anesthetista angel = angelo angelic = angelic anger = cholera, ira; incholerisar angle = angulo; piscar (con linea) angler = piscator (con linea) angling = pisca (con linea) anglican = anglican; anglicano Angola = *Angola angry = irate, in cholera; (get - ) irascer (se) Anguilla = *Anguilla anguish = (agony) agonia, angustia, tormento angular = angular animal = animal animate = animate; animar animated = (lively) animate animation = animation, verve animosity = (hatred) animositate anisette = anisette ankle = cavilia Annam = Annam annamese = annamita annex = annexo; (add on) annexar, annectar annexation = annexion annihilate = (destroy) annihilar annihilation = annihilation anniversary = anniversario annotate = annotar announce = annunciar announcement = annuncio, annunciation announcer = annunciator annoy = enoiar, irritar, vexar annoying = moleste, irritante annual = annual, annue; (yearbook) annuario; planta annual annually = *annualmente annuity = annuitate annul = (void an agreement) annullar, annihilar annulment = annullation, dissolution anodyne = anodin anodino anoint = unguer, linir anointed = unguete, linite anointing = unction anomalous = anomale anomaly = anomalia anonymity = anonymitate anonymous = anonyme another = (different) un altere; (additional) ancora un; (one - ) le un le altere answer = (reply) responsa, replica, (solution) solution; responder (a), replicar (a) answer-for = ( - something) responder de (un cosa); ( - someone) responder pro (un persona) answerable = responsabile ant = formica antagonism = antagonismo antagonist = antagonista antagonistic = antagonistic antagonize = evocar le hostilitate de antagonism = antagonismo antarctic = antarctic; antarctico, oceano antarctic Antartica = Antartica antelope = antilope antenatal prenatal antenna = antenna anthem = *antiphona; (national - ) hymno national anthology = anthologia anthropology = anthropologia anti-air-craft = antiaeree anti-body = *anticorpore anticipate = (do in advance) anticipar; (expect) expectar; (foresee) previder; (forestall) prevenir anticipation = (doing in advance) anticipation; (expectation) expectation; (foresight) prevision; (forestalling) prevention anti-climax = *anticlimax anti-clock-wise = in senso *antihorologic antics = buffonerias anti-cyclone = anticyclon antidote = antidoto, contraveneno anti-freeze = *anticongelante Antigua = *Antigua antiquated = antiquate, vetuste antique = antique; antiquitate antique-dealer = antiquario anti-semitic = antisemitic anti-septic = antiseptic; antiseptico anti-social = antisocial anti-thesis = antithese antler = corno de cervo anus = ano anvil = incude anxiety = anxietate anxious = anxie any = al(i)cun; al(i)cuno; ( - further, emphatic) qualcunque, ulle; (in - case) in omne caso any-body = al(i)cuno any-further = plus, plus longe any-how = (however) de omne modo, in omne caso, totevia; (in spite of everything) malgrado toto; (no matter how) de qualcunque maniera any-more = plus (longe) any-one = al(i)cuno any-place = alicubi, ubique, in qulcunque loco any-thing = alique any-time = aliquando any-way = de omne modo, de qualcunque maniera any-where = alicubi, ubique, usquam, in qualcunque modo any-wise = de qualcunque modo (maniera) aorta = aorta apache = (amerindian) *apache apart = a parte; (come - ) divider se apartheid = *apartheid, separation racial apartment = (flat) appartamento; (room) camera apathetic = apathic apathy = apathia ape = simia; (go - ) simiar aperitif = aperitivo aperture = apertura apex = apice aphasia = (loss of word comprehension) aphasia aphasic = aphasic aphelion = aphelion aphid = aphide aphorism = aphorismo, maximo aphoristic = aphoristic aphrodisiac = aphrodisiac apiary = apiario apiarist = apiarista apiece = pro cata uno aplomb = completemente composte (componite) apocalypse = *apocalypse, revelation; (book of - ) libro del *apocalypse, libro del revelation apologetic = excusatori apologize = facer su excusas, excusar se a-posteriori = aposteriori apostle = apostolo apostrophe = apostropho appall = consternar, horrificar appalling = horrific, terribile apparatus = apparato apparent = apparente appeal = appello; appellar appealing = attractive appear = apparer, parer appearance = (coming into sight) apparition; (aspect) apparentia; (biblical) apparentia, *parousia; (make an -) facer un apparentia, apparer appease = appaciar, placar appendicitis = appendicite appendix = appendice appetite = appetito appetizing = appetitive applaud = applauder, plauder applause = applauso apple = pomo apple-orchard = verdiero de pomos apple-tree = pomiero appliance = apparato applicable = applicabile applicant = candidato, sollicitator application = (act of applying) application; (for a position) sollicitation. apply = applicar; esser applicabile, referer se; (for a position) sollicitar (un posto) appoint = (prescribe) fixar, prescriber; (to a position) appunctar, nominar appointment = (meeting) appunctamento; (to a position) nomination appraise = appreciar, valutar appreciable = appreciabile appreciate = (value) appreciar, valutar; (understand) apprehender, notar; (rise in value) crescer in valor appreciation = appreciation appreciative = grate, laudative apprehend = (grab, arrest) apprehender apprehension = apprehension apprehensive = apprehensive apprentice = apprentisse; mitter in apprentissage apprenticeship = apprentissage approach = (nearing) approche; (access) accesso; (to a problem) accostamento; approchar (se), approximar (se) approachable = approchabile, abbordabile appropriate = appropriate, applicabile; appropriar se (un cosa) approval = approbation, sanction; ( - on) pro acceptation o retorno approve = approbar, sanctionar approximate = approximative; approximar (se) approximately = circa, approximativemente approximation = approximation apricot = albricoc, armeniaca april = april a=priori = apriori apron = avantal apt = apte aptitude = aptitude, disposition aquarium = aquario aquarius = aquario aquatic = aquatic aquavit = *aquavite aquavitae = *aquavite, *aqua-ardente aqueduct = aqueducto aquifer = *aquifero arab = arabe, arabic; arabe arabesque = *arabesc, *arabesco Arabia = Arabia arabic = arabe, arabic; arabe arable = arabile arachnid = *arachnide aramaic = *aramean, *aramaic arapahoe = (amerindian) *arapaho arbiter = arbitro arbitrary = arbitrari arbitrate = arbitrar arbitration = arbitro arbitrator = arbitrator arbor = *herbiero arboreal = arboreal arboretum = aboreto arbor-vitae = *arborvite arc = arco arc-light = lampa de arco arc-torch = torcha de arco arcade = arcada, passage arch = arco; arcar archaeological = archeologic archaelogically = *archeologicamente archaeologist = archeologo archaeology = archeologia archaic = archaic archbishop = archiepiscopo archer = archero, sagittario archery = archeria archipelago = archipelago architect = architecto architectural = *architectural architecturally = *architecturalmente architecture = architectura archive = archivo archway = arcada arctic = arctic; arctico, oceano arctic ardent = ardente ardor = (-our) ardor, zelo arduous = ardue arduousness = arduitate are = (be) esse area = surface) area; (region) region arena = arena aren't = (milit.) no es, non esse Argentina = Argentina argentine = argentin argentinian = argentino arguable = arguibile argue = arguer, argumentar argument = (dispute) disputa, altercation; (reason) argumento argumentative = argumentative arid = aride aries = ariete aright = correctemente, justemente arise = (originate) nascer, provenir; (rise) altiar se, surger aristocracy = aristocratia aristocrat = aristocrate aristocratic = aristocratic arithmetic = arithmetica arm = brac(h)io; (weapon) arma; armar (se) arm-in-arm = con brac(h)ios juncte armageddon = harmagedon armament = armamento armchair = chaise de brac(h)ios, confortabile armful = brac(h)iata armhole = apertura del manica armor = (-our) armatura, cuirasse armor-plated = (-mour ) cuirassate armory = (-oury) arsenal arms = (weapons) armas; (in - , armed) armate army = armea aroma = aroma, aromate aromatic = aromatic around = circa; (get - ) ambular; (stand - ) circumstar arrange = (order) arrangiar, disponer; adaptar arrangement = (order) arrangiamento, disposition; adaptation; (make -s) facer le preparativos array = ordine; arrangiamento, *serie, *matrice; (in algorithms) arrangiar; (an army) ordinar, arrangiar; (deck out) adornar, vestir arrears = arretrate; (be in - ) arretrar se arrest = arresto, arrestation; arrestar arrival = arrivata, advenimento arrive = arrivar arrogance = arrogantia arrogant = arrogante arrow = flecha, sagitta arsenic = arsenico arson = incendiarismo art = arte art-gallery = *pinacotheca art-school = schola de arte arterial = arterial artery = arteria artful = artificiose arthritic = arthritic arthritis = arthritis artichoke = artichoc article = articulo articulate = articulate; articular articulation = articulation artificial = artificial artificial-limb = prosthese artificially = *artificialmente artillery = artilleria artist = artista artiste = artista artistic = artistic Aruba = *Aruba as = como; (since) pois que, proque; (same - ) mesmo que; (substitute, white - snow) tanto blanc como le nive as-far-as = usque (a) as-for = quanto a as-from = a partir de as-if = como si, quasi que as-long-as = proviste que, a condition que as-it-were = pro si dicer as-many = tante as-much = tanto as-soon = si tosto que as-well = que as-white-as-snow = si (tanto) blanc como le nive asbestos = asbesto ascend = ascender ascension = ascension ascent = ascension, montata ascertain = assecurar se, constatar ascribe = ascriber ash = (cinders) cinere; (tree) fraxino ash-tray = cineriera, cineriero ash-wednesday = mercuridi del cineres ashamed = confuse; (be - ) haber vergonia ashore = super le terra; (go - ) disbarcar Asia = Asia Asia-Minor = *Asia Minor asian = asiatic; asiatico aside = parte, al latere ask = (enquire) demandar, inquirer; (invite) invitar ask a question = facer un demanda askew = oblique; de transverso asleep = addormite; (fall - ) addormir se asparagus = asparago aspect = aspecto asphalt = asphalto aspiration = aspiration aspire = aspirar (a) aspirin = aspirina aspiring = ambitiose ass = (donkey) asino; (buttocks) culo ass-hole = (insult) ano assassin = assassino, assassinator assassinate = assassinar assassination = assassination assault = assalto, attacco; assaltar assemble = (gather) assemblar; (a machine) adjustar,montar; assemblar se assembler = *assemblator assembly = assemblea assembly-hall = sala de reuniones, sala de assemblea assembly-line = catena de montage assent = assentimento, sanction; acceder (a), assentir (a) assert = affirmar, asserer assert-oneself = imponer su autoritate assertion = assertion assertive = assertive assess = (evaluate) evalutar; (fix a quota for) quotisar; (tax) taxar assessment = (evaluation) evalutation; (contribution) quotisation; (tax) taxation asset = (property) possession; (advantage) avantage, bon qualitate assets = (business) activo assign = assignar assignment = assignation assimilate = assimilar (se) assist = adjutar, assister assistance = adjuta, assistentia assistant = (helper) assistente; (in a shop) commisso assizes = *assises, sessiones de un tribunal associate = associate; associato, socio; associar (se) association = association assorted = assortite, varie assortment = assortimento assume = suppose) supponer; (take on) assumer assurance = (certainty) assecurantia; (self-confidence) disinvoltura assure = assecurar Assyria = *Assyria assyrian = *assyrie; *assyrio asterisk = asterisco asthma = asthma asthmatic = asthmatic; asthmatico astonish = stupefacer, surprender astonishment = stupefaction astound = stupefacer astray = foras del strata; (go - ) disviar se; (lead - ) discamminar astride = (with legs apart) con le gambas a parte; (on horseback) a cavallo; trans astrologer = astrologo astrological = astrologic astrology = astrologia astronaut = *astronauta astronomical = astronomic astronomer = astronomo astronomy = astronomia astute = astute, sagace asunder = in duo asylum = asylo; (lunatic - ) asylo pro alienatos at = a (milit.) ( - the) al at-another-time = alias at-mr.-smith's = a presso de senior smith at-home = a casa at-present = actualmente at-this-moment = in iste momento atheism = atheismo atheist = atheista Athens = Athenas athlete = athleta athletic = athletic athletics = athletica atlantic = atlantic; atlantico, oceano atlantic Atlas = Atlas atmosphere = atmosphera atmospheric = atmospheric atmospherics = disturbationes atmospheric atom = atomo atom-bomb = bomba atomic atomic = atomic atone = expiar atone-for = expiar atonement = expiation atrocious = atroce atrocity = atrocitate attach = attaccar, *attachar attachable = attaccabile, *attachabile attachment = (affection, fastening) attaccamento; (adherence) adherentia; (accessory) accessorio attache = attache attache-case = valise pro documentos attack = attacco; attaccar attacker = aggressor attain = attinger attainment = attingimento attempt = (try) essayo, tentativa; (criminal) attentato; essayar, tentar, provar attend = (be present at) assister a; (accompany) accompaniar; (medical) attender; (school) frequentar; (pay attention) prestar attention attend-to = attender attendance = (presence) assistentia; (service) servicio attendant = attendente, custode attention = attention; (pay - ) prestar attention attentive = attente, attentive attic = mansarda attitude = attitude attorney = procurator attorney-general = procurator general attract = attraher attraction = attraction attractive = attractive, sympathic attractiveness = charme, attraction attributable = *attribuibile attribute = attributo; attribuer au-pair = *au pair, servitrice *au pair auburn = castanie clar auction = (business) auction; auctionar auctioneer = auctionator audacious = audace audacity = audacia audible = audibile audience = (interview) audientia; (listeners) auditorio audiovisual = *audiovisual audiovisually = *audiovisualmente audit = verification de contos; verificar auditor = revisor, verificator de contos audition = audition; dar audition a auditorium = auditorio august = augusto aunt = amita aura = aura auspices = auspicios austere = auster austerity = austeritate Australia = Australia australian = australian; australiano Austria = Austria austrian = austriac; austriaco authentic = authentic authenticity = authenticitate author = autor authoritarian = autoritari authoritative = (of document) autorisate; (of manner) autoritari authority = autoritate authorization = autorisation authorize = autorisar autistic = *autistic autism = autismo autobiographical = autobiographic autobiography = autobiographia autograph = autographo; autographiar automatic = automatic automation = *automatisation automobile = automobile autonomous = autonome autopsy = autopsia autumn = autumno auxiliary = auxiliar; auxiliator availability = disponibilitate available = disponibile, utilisabile avalanche = avalanche avarice = avaritia avenge = vengiar, vindicar avenger = vengiator avenue = allee, avenue, *avenite average = medie; media; calcular le media de, render le media de; (on - ) in media aversion = aversion avert = averter aviary = aviario aviation = aviation aviator = aviator avid = avide avoid = evitar avoidable = evitabile avoidance = evitation await = attender awake = vigile; eveliar (se) awaken = eveliar (se) awakening = evelia award = (prize) premio, precio; (reward) recompensa; adjudicar, premiar aware = conscie awareness = conscientia away = foras, via; (two kilometers - ) a duo kilometros awe = pavor reverential awe-inspiring = imponente, tremende awe-struck = horrificate awful = terribile awfully = terribilemente; multo awkward = (clumsy) inhabile; (difficult to deal with) difficile, embarassose awol = *absente sin permisso, *absente sin excusa ax = (-e) hacha axis = axe axle = axe azalea = azalea Azores = ( - islands) *le Insulas Azores